


Good Puppy

by madhlae



Series: Lucifer morningstar/Marcus Pierce [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Puppy Play, Butt Plugs, M/M, Master Marcus, Master/Pet, Puppy Lucifer, Puppy Play, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhlae/pseuds/madhlae
Summary: Lucifer is Marcus puppy and some times Marcus hurts Lucifer when he dose not mean to.DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING FROM SHOW/MOVIE/FANDOM OR ANYTHING FROM IT. I MENT NO HARM TO THE ORIGINAL CREATURE.





	Good Puppy

Lucifer has been Marcus pet for 5 years and Lucifer loves it. There was nothing more rewarding to Lucifer then being Marcus's pet.

Lucifer always loved for Marcus to dominate him. Just loved to do what Marcus told him. Lucifer could not get enough of Marcus.

Marcus was at work right now, which meant Lucifer was in his cage. Some days Marcus would plug Lucifer hole with a butt plug.

Which is what Marcus did to day, but this plug was one of the ones Lucifer loved the most, because it vibrates. 

Marcus had set the vibrator to go off one time every hour. The vibrater would vibrate for 5 minutes, which gave Lucifer enough time to come.

The vibrator was right on Lucifers prostate, making Lucifer scream and moan every time the vibrator turned on.

Marcus would some times have the vibrator with the remote. So Marcus could control how much pleasure his pup got.

It was 9 PM, the time Marcus normally gets home at. Lucifer could not wait for his master to get home, so he could come out of the cage.

Lucifer was going crazy, since he has had the vibrator in since 5 this morning. All Lucifer want was for his Master to get home.

Lucifer then heard to front door open, his cage was in the living room and you could not see the front door from the living room.

Lucifer started barking and jumping in his cage. Lucifer just wanted his Master to come and pet him and take out the butt plug.

At first the plug was amazing, Lucifer could fuck himself on it when it was not vibrating. But now it was starting to hurt and his butt was sore.

Lucifer heard Marcus then go up stairs, which made Lucifer a little sad. Lucifer wanted his Master now and Lucifer wanted to plug out too.

Lucifer could not hear anything so he thought his Master went to sleep. Lucifer always got to sleep with Master at night, unless he was bad and needed to be punished.

Lucifer went in the back of the cage and started to whimper and moan in pain. The vibrator had just turned on again and it made his butt hurt.

When Lucifer would get a little sore any where, it would cases him pain and with the vibrator now on the pain was worse and when Lucifer was in pain he could not get hard. Lucifer just did not like pain at all. 

Some of Lucifers other Master had used that to hurt Lucifer. But Marcus was a nice Master, Lucifer knew the only time Marcus would hurt him it when he was bad and needed to be punished.

Lucifer was beginning to think he was being punished. That may be why his Master left him in the cage, with the vibrator in.

Lucifer was starting to cry, even though the vibrator was now off. The pain had got worse and Lucifer wanted it to stop.

Lucifer started to bark, since he was not aloud to talk with out his Masters say so. Lucifer barked for a few minutes till his voice went out.

Lucifer had been moaning all day and he was having trouble with barking.

Lucifer gave up and went back to laying down in the back of his cage.

It was a hour till Marcus came down stairs. Lucifer did not realize he came down, because he was crying so hard.

The vibrator had started again, making Lucifer go in to a crying fit. 

Marcus could hear someone crying and went to go check on his pup. When Marcus entered the living room, Marcus saw Lucifer in a little ball in the back of his cage cry his eyes out.

Marcus practically ran over to his pup to see what was wrong.

“Pup” Marcus said, getting no response.

“Pup, whats wrong?.” Still no response.

Lucifer could not ear his Master from all the pain. Lucifer was trying to block out the pain, but it was not working so well.

“Pup can you hear me?.” Marcus got no response, so Marcus opened the cage and got in.

The cage was big enough to hold 4 to 5 people in it. Marcus wanted to make sure that his pup would have lots of room to play in when he was in his cage. Marcus had the cage made just for Lucifer a year after he first got him.

Marcus had put his hand on Lucifer back, but got no response from Lucifer.

“Lucifer” Marcus asked, but got no response.

Marcus saw Lucifer was shaking teal bad, but the worse place he was shaking in was his butt. Which made Marcus realize that Lucifer had the plug in all day and was now in pain.

Marcus went to pull the plug out slowly, so it would not hurt Lucifer more. When the plug was out Lucifer was still crying, so Marcus slowly pulled is pup to his chest and got him out of the cage.

Lucifer had no clue that Marcus had toke out the plug or that they were going to the bedroom. All Lucifer knew was it hurt everywhere and he wanted it to stop.

Marcus had laid Lucifer down on the bed and went to get a rag to clean Lucifer up with. When Lucifer was clean Marcus got the numbing cream and put in on Lucifers butt.

It toke a few minutes for the cream to work. So while Marcus was waiting he got behind Lucifer and rubbed his back, saying nice things in to his ear.

It toke Marcus 15 minutes to calm Lucifer down enough so Lucifer knew where he was.

“Hey pup, how are you doing.” Marcus asked.

Lucifer tried to bark, but nothing came out. Lucifer was now just hiccuping and whimpering every once in a while.

Marcus then grabbed the glass of water on the dresser next to the bed.

“Come on pup drink some water.” Marcus gave Lucifer some water so he could try and talk.

“Now, pup can you tell me whats wrong and you can you your words.” Marcus said, giving Lucifer kisses all over his face.

“P-l-u-g hu-r-t” Lucifer was having trouble saying his words.

“Im sorry, I just got so cought in to the present I got you and forgot I left the plug in you.” Marcus said, rubbing Lucifers back and giving him kisses every few words.

“P-re-se-nt” Lucifer tried to say.

“Yes, here” Marcus said grabbing the bag on the floor.

Marcus pulled a bright pink pillow out of the bag and a t-shirt, plus some boxers. The shirt and boxers looked just like the ones Marcus wore.

Marcus gave Lucifer his pink pillow. Lucifer put his new pillow under his arms, rubbing his face on the very soft pink pillow.

“Would you like to wear your new night time outfit, so you can make me.” Marcus asked.

Lucifer nodded and Marcus helped put the clothes on Lucifer. When Marcus was done he tucked Lucifer in with his pillow.

“Do you want some food?.” Marcus asked.

Lucifer shaked his head and cuddled in to his new pillow, that he loved. Marcus kissed Lucifer and cuddle him from behind. They fell a sleep a few minutes later in each others arms.


End file.
